


Maybe We Were The Fools

by industrial_sized_imagination



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, April fools fanfic, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, all our friends ship us trope, clace au, in this Sebastian and Jonathan are two different people, slowburn, totally cliche and I'm aware of that, we pretend to date and realize we have feelings for eachother trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/industrial_sized_imagination/pseuds/industrial_sized_imagination
Summary: All their friends ship Clary and Jace, but when the two decide to pretend to date as an April fools day prank will it strengthen their friendship or lead to something more? *Real world Clace AU. Pairings: Clace, Sizzy, and Malec. Rating may change.* Slowburn, friends to lovers. (Originally posted on ff)
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Clace AU set in a world without shadowhunters, downworlders, or magic. If need be I'll provide more clarification on the world later. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare. I hope you enjoy!

“Why does everyone think we’re dating?” Clary Fray asked, slightly exasperated, as she watched her classmate return to her desk.

“I don’t know,” Her friend, Jace Herondale answered, his golden eyes full of confusion. “But you didn’t have to bite her head off.” He added, glancing sideways. 

“I did not!” Clary protested, tossing her head and making her fiery curls dance. Jace smirked, enjoying the way his friend’s green eyes flashed whenever she held her ground. 

“You do know we still think you guys are dating, right?” Jace’s adoptive sister Isabelle asked, leaning forward conspiratorially. Clary watched Jace rip a page out of his notebook, crumpling it quickly all the while maintaining eye contact with Isabelle. Suddenly, he whipped his arm back and the ball of paper hit Izzy squarely in the face. Clary found herself watching the muscles ripple beneath his skin as he settled back into his seat, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Jace could feel Clary’s eyes on his and flashed her a quick brilliant smile, knowing she would always smile back. He wasn’t wrong. She rolled her eyes, forever frustrated by his perfect appearance, but still gave him a sweet shy smile. One he didn’t see often enough, but treasured always. 

Suddenly the bell rang and the 6 friends were surrounded by the sound of scraping chairs as their fellow students hurried from class. Simon waved goodbye as he rushed from the room, his next class being the farthest away.

“Oh come on biscuit,” Magnus called to Clary affectionately. “Can you honestly tell me you two haven’t at least considered the idea?” The tall boy asked, unfolding his willowy limbs as he stood from his chair, the glitter adorning his eyelids catching the light. 

“Yes I can,” Clary said calmly, causing Jace to chuckle as he watched his fiery friend. Magnus scoffed before leaning over to his boyfriend, Alec, who happened to be Izzy’s brother and Jace’s best friend. He placed a brief kiss on the dark haired boy’s lips, running a glittery nail polish clad hand over Alec’s raggedy dark sweatshirt. Pulling back he smiled sweetly.

“See you later babe. Iz you coming?” Magnus asked, leaving with Izzy for their shared second period. Alec quickly followed ducking his head as he weaved through the crowded hall of students.

“Come on Golden Boy,” Clary sighed, gesturing for Jace to follow. Something he happily complied with.

“Golden Boy really? What do I have to do for you to stop with that nickname?” Jace bumped shoulders with Clary, or at least tried to. With their high differences, it was really his arms bumping her shoulders, but he knew Clary would understand his intention.

“Hmm,” Clary tapped her chin smugly, her green eyes dancing happily. Jace loved that expression. He had enough sense to fear what came after, Clary was known for a very imaginative mind, something that always lead to very interesting banter. Yet, if she was a fire, he longed to be burned.

“I do enjoy the idea of blackmailing you…” Jace laughed loudly, and Clary felt her heart skip a beat. Damn caffeine, she thought. 

Several of the girls they passed all turned towards them at the sound of his laugh. It was no secret that Jace was handsome, and very popular among the girls at their school. There always seemed to be a couple hanging around his locker and it was those very girls who currently looked desperate to know what he was laughing about. Clary glared at them, snarling slightly as their eyes tracked his figure through the hall. 

“However,” Clary drawled dramatically, slipping her arm into the crook of his, and throwing a look over her shoulder at said girls. 

Jace smiled at the smaller girl while she was still looking away. It was no secret that he liked to date around and Clary never seemed to mind on that front. However, he also knew how protective the redhead could be of her friends and she’d be damned if she was going to let anyone get between the two of them. He couldn’t help thinking that she wouldn’t be Clary if she didn’t have that fierce protective instinct. 

It was then that Jace realized Clary had begun talking again as he simply stared at her and let his mind wander. “Sorry?” Clary sighed and rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. Suddenly Jace gasped and doubled over feeling a sharp pain strike him in his side. Clary's elbow. 

“I was saying… you know how April Fools day is in a week? I have the most epic prank idea of all time!”


	2. Chapter 2

Jace Herondale had to admit her idea was a good one. Clary Fray had been his best friend for years. Of course he was also close with his cousins Izzy and Alec, as well as his new friends Simon and Magnus, but he and Clary had always had a special chemistry. They always seemed to… fit.

Like when Jace broke his arm and needed help getting around, somehow Clary always knew what to bring without him ever having to ask. She brought him his favorite blankets, shirts, made him his favorite meals, and even knew how he liked his room organized. 

Or when Clary had the flu and lost her voice. Jace brought her the paints he knew she preferred and stopped by Takis to pick up her favorite foods, insisting that she needed to rest. He even cancelled his date with Kaelie Whitewillow, so that he could spend the night on her couch in case she needed anything. Clary would kill him if she knew, but he’d wanted to be there for his best friend. She would and had done the same for him. Countless times.

Somehow this had led to Izzy constantly commenting on how they should be together. “But you’d be so perfect together!” She’d whine. This quickly led to the others catching on and now it was a common occurrence for comments to be made whenever the two were together. Which was a lot. 

For some, it might be difficult to get dates if people constantly believed them to be dating their best friend, but he was Jace Herondale and it never seemed to be an issue. It was however, getting to be annoying. And Clary had the perfect idea for how to get back at their friends.

“We should pretend to date! Just think of how much it would mess with them when we’d finally say it was all a prank!” She’d said. Her green eyes flashing, her pale skin flushed beneath her freckles. 

“Wouldn’t that just make it worse?” He’d replied, his voice sounding an octave too high. 

“Maybe, but it’d be so worth it!” Clary argued, snapping Jace back to the present. Her arm was still linked with his and he could feel her small form quiver with excitement. Jace’s heart swelled as we watched his friend. “I guess you’re just too… scared. Shame I was under the impression that you were a master prankster. Or at least had some semblance of confidence.” Jace felt his eyes widen as he inhaled sharply, catching a whiff of her perfume, something warm and clove-like. She gave as good as she got.

Clary looked up at Jace, certain she had a version of his trademark smirk adorning her face. As she watched, his molten metal eyes flashed and his upper lip twitched almost imperceptibly. She knew she’d already won, but sometimes perfection needed to have his buttons pushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was a short chapter, but I'll upload the third chapter today as well to make up for it. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Around half an hour later, Jace and Clary found themselves seated next to one another at the back of their English class. Their teacher, Mr. Branwell, was an extremely enthusiastic man and had given the class a creative partner project for the day. In class they had recently finished “Animal Farm” by George Orwell and so they were supposed to assign their classmates each an animal and explain their reasoning. Jace couldn’t wait. Not only did he like the idea of comparing others to barnyard animals, but he had also genuinely enjoyed the book. Always up for a political allegory, he thought to himself, smirking. 

"Try not to be too distraught over the assignment," Clary whispered leaning across her desk, her shirt collar dipping down ever so slightly to expose the soft flushed skin at the base of her neck. Jace chuckled warmly, his voice still low- so as not to disturb those around them, as he leaned over towards her. For a brief moment, Jace wondered what it would be like if he ran his fingers over her skin or tangled them in her rebellious fiery curls. 'Where did that come from?' He wondered, shaking his head to clear it of the offending thoughts.

Clary tracked his movements with her eyes. Watching as his chest heaved the moment their shoulders brushed. That small moment of contact leaving her skin tingling. Clary prayed that the oversized blue sweater she was wearing would hide her shiver. It didn't. 

Clary swallowed thickly, watching as the mid-morning sun streaming through the classroom windows turned hum into an avenging angel. "We should make a plan. You know, for this thing..." She trailed off, gesturing weak between the two of them.

"You mean for our fake relationship." Jace deadpanned and something in his voice made Clary burst out laughing. A weight lifted from her chest and she remembered that this was simply a prank with her best friend, and was certainly not something to worry about. 

"Well if we tell them we're dating on the 1st they might not believe us," Clary reasoned.

"So... what? We start a couple days before?"

"How does Wednesday work for you? That way we have the weekend for a 'date'." Clary asked, using air quotations around the word date.

"Perfect." Jace flashed her a quick grin and Clary felt her eyes immediately go to the chip in his tooth. It was the one thing that prevented him from looking like the perfect avenging angel and sometimes the only thing that stopped him from getting punched in the face. Because whenever she failed to get the angle of his jaw or the slope of his shoulders in a drawing, at least she could remind herself that he was mortal.

"Now let's get started," Jace continued, watching as she came back to reality. Clary's bright green eyes always seemed a thousand miles away, but she always came back. "I know exactly what I want Alec to be!"

And so the two friends put their heads together, giggling happily. Entirely unaware of the bond blue-eyed girl glaring at their backs.

*Later that day*  
Before long, the bell rings, dismissing the students for the day and prompting most to rush to their lockers. The small group of friends are no different and each find themselves at their respective adjacent lockers. 

Clary sighed loudly, frustrated that her latest art project would not fit inside her brightly colored backpack.

"Hey Iz," Clary swung her bag onto her thing shoulders as she turned to face her friend. "Would you mind coming with me to the Art Room? I want to grab some newspaper to wrap this up." Clary gestured to the canvas hanging awkwardly out of her locker.

"Sure," The taller girl winked, throwing her long dark hair over one shoulder. Clary had long ago learned that girlfriends like Izzy were good for more than being someone to be jealous of. However, sometimes it was hard to compare them. 

Clad in a black skater skirt, lacy wine colored blouse, and thigh high boots Izzy looked like an Amazonian warrior. Beautiful and dangerous. Everyone else looked washed out beneath the harsh fluorescent lights, but somehow Izzy's skin was still glowing. 

Clary looked down at her own outfit, taking in her faded jeans, vintage tee, and lime green belt. An outfit that had seemed cool and unique this morning now felt downright dorky.

"Oh hush, I love what you're wearing!" Izzy interrupted throwing an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"But I didn't even say anything!" Clary protested.

"Oh but you were thinking it. Now come on let's get you that newspaper." Clary then realized that her feet had begun traveling of their own accord, directing them to her favorite classroom.

"I'll wait out here," Izzy called and Clary nodded her acknowledgement.

However, when Clary emerged a few minutes later, Izzy was gone and in her place was Sebastian Verlac. Clary groaned inwardly as soon as she caught sight of his white hair and dark eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked, not even turning towards him as she began walking.

"Izzy had to leave, so I figured I'd wait and keep you company. Wouldn't want a pretty thing like you to get lonely." Sebastian threw an arm around her shoulders as Izzy had, just a few minutes before, but the two gestures couldn't be more different. Izzy's was warm and friendly. Sebastian's felt predatory and put ice in her veins.

"How awful," Clary muttered, urging herself to go faster as they neared the parking lot.

"How about you, me, Saturday night? You can't keep turning me down forever."

"Yes I can." With that Clary slid from his grasp and ran towards Jace's black Jeep, her steps lighter now that she no longer had the feeling of Sebastian's arm weighing her down.

Sebastian had been asking Clary out relentlessly for nearly a month, which would have been whatever had he not been so clearly intent on getting into her pants and nothing more. Jace hated him.

"I hate that guy." Jace growled once Clary was within earshot, unaware the the had just confirmed her thoughts.

"Whatever, he's just a douchebag. There are plenty of guys like him." Izzy appeared with a frowning Simon at her side.

"Plenty?" He asked, eyes narrowed behind his thick glasses.

"You know I don't mean you," Izzy laughed, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Clary loved seeing how happy her two friends made each other. 

Jace cleared his throat loudly as the two began to wrap around each other, forgetting they had an audience.

"Seriously dude, that's my sister." Alec called as he approached hand in hand with his boyfriend, Magnus. The two lovers pulled apart, Simon looking flustered and Izzy looking smug. Ever since Alec had come out and made his relationship with Magnus public, the two had been inseparable. They made quite a sight. Alec with his frayed dark clothes, choppy hair, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes. Magnus with his deep caramel skin, spiky hair, outrageous clothing, peculiar green-gold eyes, and not uncommonly covered in glitter.

"Stop staring at my boyfriend, Biscuit," Magnus teases using his favorite nickname for Clary. "I know he's attractive, but he's mine." Alec's pale skin was interrupted by a pink tinge across his cheekbones that darkened at the sound of his friend's laughter.

Once again Jace cleared his throat, causing the laughter to die down. When Izzy's light tinkling laugh finally stopped, Jace gave Clary a meaningful look and took her hand gently. "Hey Clary do you want to grab some coffee? Maybe we can talk alone?"

Clary could feel her friend's stunned silence like a tangible thing. Stretching across the distance as she and Jace walked towards his car, hand in hand. Clary felt the beginnings of a grin creep across her face and soon it hurt from smiling so hard. Looking at Jace, she could see his golden eyes alight with silent laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

“So what’s this one for?” Jace asks, pointing to the thick lines of black ink Clary has just laid against the thick paper of her sketchbook. As soon as the two had arrived at their favorite coffee shop, Java Jones, Clary had plopped herself down on their favorite overstuffed couch. Pulling out her sketchbook, while Jace went to order their drinks. 

“It means ‘Fearless’” Clary replied, looking up and as she ran her fingers over the familiar texture of the page. 

“I always love these symbols you draw, but what do I have to do to get you to create one that means ‘Jace’?” He teased, flashing her a winning smile, but she just rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

“They’re called runes,” She reminded him, referencing the name she had given to her recent obsession. “And what would you like it to stand for? Annoying, arrogant, or all of the above?” Clary teased. Jace rolled his eyes opening his mouth to respond, but paused.

“So how do you want to do this?” He asked, remembering the reason they came to the coffee shop in the first place.

“I don’t know,” Clary began, scouring her brain for any concrete ideas she could hold onto from her few past relationships. “You have more experience in this area… what do you usually do on dates?” Jace raised his eyebrows, looking at her over the rim of his chipped mug. Clary gasped.

“Sorry that was a joke,” He took in her bright red face and wide green eyes, feeling a stab of guilt deep in his stomach. Jace spent far too much time thinking of things to say that would make her laugh, and never once did he try to think of ways to make her uncomfortable. “Apparently not a good one… sorry.”

Clary blinked, then laughed tentatively, a sound that only grew as she glimpsed the worry in Jace’s face. Some people seemed to tread on eggshells around her, as if they worried she would break. Few would squeeze her tightly when she hugged them, a testament to their beliefs that her small stature meant a small tolerance for pain, meanwhile Jace would hold her tight and close. Still, he tried to protect her, but from the strangest things. Things like this. It amused Clary to no end. 

“Are you laughing at me?” Jace mocked, placing a hand over his heart and pretending, rather dramatically, to be offended. “I”m hurt! However, I shall forgive you because we still need to make plans.”

“Okay, all jokes aside, what do you do on dates? What should we do?” Clary asked sincerely, her green eyes still sparkling.

“I would never take you on an ordinary date.” Jace stated, then realizing what he had said hurried to clarify his meaning, shaking his spun gold hair out of his eyes. “I mean, let's say we were actually dating, I would do something special for you. You know, the kind of date you’d deserve.” Clary felt her heart swell, oddly touched by his kind words. 

“Aw are you getting soft on me, Herondale?” Clary teased, placing a light punch on his right upper arm, noting the way the hard muscles felt beneath her hand. Pulling her hand away, Clary ran her fingers through her fiery hair, before they got caught the rebellious tangles causing her to sigh before carefully extracting her hand. Jace laughed lightly, watching his friend as she struggled with her beautiful hair. Beautiful?

“Okay, so I can plan our date… but you have to trust me, it’ll be a surprise!” Jace wiggled his eyebrows, mind already racing with all the possibilities for their fake date.

“Oh no,” Clary drawled, watching as Jace sunk back into the overstuffed sofa, his arms rippling beneath tanned skin, crisscrossed with faded white lines- scars from countless injuries long forgotten. “I’m just kidding, you know I always trust you. Now scoot because I am tired and I need to put my feet up,” Clary slid backwards away from Jace to the other side of the couch and swung her scuffed black high tops onto his lap. Dropping her heels none too carefully, but trusting that he was prepared for the sudden impact. Jace tensed his legs and shifted in time so that her feet fell on her thighs instead of his hips.

“So we have to be as realistic as possible,” Jace mused, “So you have to be awkward, blushing, embarrassed, and more than slightly aggressive.” Clary gaped at him, but didn’t protest. “And I will act smug, self-deprecating, and show you off as much as possible.” 

“I’m liking this plan more and more,” Clary grinned, already pulling her feet off his lap and dusting off her paint stained corduroys.Then, taking the hand that Jace offered, Clary allowed herself to be dragged slowly over the lumpy purple fabric of the couch before he pulled against his side. Reclining against his chest so that her back was pressed against his front, Clary leaned her head back onto his shoulder and continued talking. “So who am I aggressive towards? You, our undoubtedly ecstatic friends, or simply all of the above?”

“Hmm,” Jace hummed noncommittally, and clary felt the vibrations run through her, making her hair stand on end at the unfamiliar, but not unpleasant sensation.

“Wow Clary I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist,” Clary nearly fell off the couch at the sudden sound of an unfamiliar voice so close to her ear. Someone with long, nearly white, blond hair, mischievous blue eyes, and slightly pointed ears was leaning over her head to Jace’s ear. Kaelie, figures. “Because not everyone is a fan of such blatant PDA. But I could be talked into it by the right person,” Kaelie continued in what was likely supposed to be a seductive voice. Instead she sounded predatory, like one night when discussing their next meal. Clary watched transfixed as Kaelie’s long fingers darted forward to tuck a curling strand of Jace’s golden hair behind his ear. Making sure to drag her fingers over the exposed skin of his neck as she pulled away, igniting a fire in the pit of Clary’s stomach. How dare she.

“Actually,” Jace grabbed Clary’s hand, noticing her murderous gaze and hoping to prevent any conflict between the fiery redhead and possessive blond. “Clary and I are going out. So I don’t think I’ll be convincing anyone to partake in PDA for a while.” He finished with finality, secretly glad he had such a good excuse to blow her and others off for a while. 

“Well in case you get… bored” Kaelie flicked her eyes over Clary’s rumpled and paint-stained appearance. “You still have my number from last time, use it.” With that she sauntered off, making her way over to the counter, but not before she threw Jace a final wink over her shoulder. Clary clenched her teeth, trying to keep herself from spitting out things she would regret saying, but out of everything Kaelie had said there was one thing she hung on to. From last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to upload chapters on here as well for a while, but I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Clary left Java Jones, her sides hurt from laughing and she still has no idea where Jace would be taking her for their "date". She had guessed more and more outlandish scenarios, most of which were centered around ducks, something she knew him to have an entirely amusing, deep rooted, fear and hatred of. However, despite their light-hearted banter, Clary has felt someone's eyes on her back the entire time. Kaelie. Whenever Clary looked over her shoulder, the other girl caught her eye, before looking Clary up and down with a sour expression. Yet, as soon as Jace turned to see what she was looking at, Kaelie was smiling sweetly and leaning forward, a little too far to be subtle, as she waved to him.

Clary shook her head and sighed, focusing instead on the sidewalk ahead, rather than the blonde girl she left at the coffee shop. She's just trying to get under my head, Clary thought. Picking at a thread that was beginning to pull loose from her lime green belt, Clary was hardly looking where she was going, and only made it made it home by force of habit, created by her countless after school visits to Java Jones before she headed home.

Suddenly, Clary's phone buzzed in her back pocket as she was unlocking her front door, making her jump. Clary quickly slammed her shoulder against the door, to force the stubborn wood open, before she whipped it out and checked the text from Simon.

Simon: forbidden planet is restocking the civil war: x-men universe comic!

Simon: want to come with me this weekend?

Clary: Sure!

Clary: But I might have a date

Simon: WHAT

Clary grinned, tucking her phone back into her pocket as it continued to buzz, signifying Simon's likely incredulous reaction, probably demanding for answers he wouldn't get until tomorrow. Simon was her other best friend and comic buddy, a name he made for himself and was apparently considering putting onto one of his classic wordy t-shirts.

If she were to actually get a date, he was one of the first people she would tell, promptly followed by the others in their tight knit group. So, she had Jace had decided earlier that it would be fun for her to lead him on a little bit before they told their friends the next morning. Not only was it more realistic, but Clary loved the idea of messing with Simon a little.

Still chuckling, Clary made her way up to her room, her soft footsteps echoing in the empty house. Her mom was meeting with the owners of a local art gallery and Luke had a new shipment of books coming in today, so he wouldn't be able to come over for dinner tonight. Luke was her mother's life long best friend, he had been there for the two of them after Jocelyn's messy divorce with Clary's father, someone she hasn't seen since then. However, recently her mother and Luke had seemed to finally get a clue and started going out, something Clary had been rooting for, over a period of several years. Regardless, Clary was home alone, with most of her homework done, and a stack of unfinished drawings calling her name. Dropping her school bag on the floor, Clary slid into the chair at her desk just as her phone buzzed. Unlocking it, Clary scrolled past the texts of Simon demanding answers and opened the text from Jace.

Jace: This is payback for all the duck jokes.

Clary screamed, throwing her phone down as she saw the photo of a horse he'd attached. Unbeknownst to most, Clary was terrified of horses, something Jace gladly exploited despite the fact that he loyally kept her secret… mostly. Except that Alex knew and poked fun occasionally, but he and Jace told each other everything, so that wasn't much of a surprise. Still smiling fondly at the thought of her friends, Clary slid into her desk chair again, pulling a stack of drawings towards her.

*The Next Day*

"What is that?" Jace asked, leaning over to investigate the purple smudge maring Alec's pale neck, squinting in confusion. "It is like a bug bite or something?" Alec flushed, pulling at his frayed sweater, trying to hide the mark. Jace's eyes widen in understanding as he realized what it was.

"I fell down," Alec glared, daring Jace to challenge him, already knowing his friend's train of thought.

"On your neck?" Jace chuckled, shutting his locker door and attaching the lock. "Ready to go?"

"I've been waiting on you," Alec replied, "You'd never be on time without me." He teased, despite both boys knowing that they always seemed to do better together.

"Irrelevant."

"Morning!" Izzy called loudly as Jace and Alec entered their homeroom, seeing their friends in the same spots they were everyday. Jace groaned.

"You are way too chipper for this time of day." He complained.

"You're just grumpy." Simon replied, and Jace wasn't entirely sure where teasing began and honest reality ended. "We had coffee."  
"Yup, I got up early and stopped by Java Jones on the way to school." Clary slipped past Jace, nudging him cheerfully with her elbow. Jace brightened looking around hopefully, and Clary could see him taking in the to-go mugs Izzy, Simon, and Magnus all held. "It's a shame you took so long to get here though." She said, answering the unspoken question when his eyes settled back on her. Alec raised his eyebrows, not understanding her meaning.

"Sorry babe, you can share mine," Magnus smiled, offering the cup to his boyfriend who smiled gratefully taking a seat beside him before taking a long sip.

"Simon and Izzy are on their second cups. That's why she's so cheerful and he's mostly awake," Clary grinned at her bespeckled friend, beckoning Jace over without looking. "You were late, so I let them have yours." Jace dropped himself into the seat beside her, graceful as ever. Taking her hand and placing their conjoined hands purposefully on the table he smiled meaningfully at Clary, trusting that she would understand his actions. She did.

"You'll just have to make it up to me," he winked dramatically while smirking widely. "Say Sunday at five?" Clary felt her face begin to heat and, for once, thanked the angel for her habit of blushing at the drop of a hat. Looking up at their friend's stunned expressions only served to further fluster, and she couldn't help but wonder if her cheeks had surpassed the red color of her hair.

"Is there something I missed?" Alec asked, ever practical.

"Wait a second! You've been dating all along?" Izzy whisper shouted, her beautiful features stretched in a gleeful grin. "I knew it!" She called triumphantly, before leaning back in her chair, arms crossed, looking extremely smug and mumbling something that looked and awful lot like 'knew it all along'.

"No," Clary winced at the rough sound of her voice and swallowed before continuing. "Jace asked me out yesterday," she stopped looking over to her golden haired friend.

"And she said yes." He finished smugly. Feeling an unexplainable sense of pride at the thought of Clary agreeing to a date with him, even if it was fake. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze he wiggled his eyebrows making her giggle. Their friends were going to murder them when they found out it was a prank.

"Totally worth it," Clary mouthed to Jace, once again able to read him like a book. Others might be disturbed, but Jace loved it. The simple intimacy of understanding each other so well, only made him enjoy his time with her even more.

"Of course she did!" Magnus interrupted his thoughts, cooing loudly. "Look at them, they're clearly smitten." Clary glanced at Jace, clearly holding back laughter and inexplicably, it hit him like a punch in the stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

"I knew they were dating" Izzy fumed, and Clary had to stifle a giggle. Izzy was apparently still upset despite the fact that she'd just been proved 'right'. Clary couldn't help but think that Izzy was the most stubborn person she knew, but it was also her stubborn dedication that made her love more fiercely and passionately than anyone.

"So that's who Clary was texting me about last night." Simon mused, walking in step with his girlfriend.

"What?" Izzy exploded. "You knew and didn't tell me?!"

"No no," Simon answered hurriedly, smart enough to fear the wrath of Isabelle Lightwood. "She just mentioned that she might have a date and then refused to answer my texts." The two continued talking, unaware that Clary and Jace were trailing not far behind, listening to their every word.

"Not exactly hard," Jace whispered in her ear, referencing the ease at which the two tricksters were able to spy on their friends. Between talking loudly to be heard over the din of school and Izzy's frequent passionate outbursts, all Clary had to do was listen.

Jace felt a grin cross his face as Clary began to giggle, her green eyes shining in beautiful, stark contrast to her curly red hair. Attempting to shush her, Jace clapped a hand over her mouth, rolling his eyes mockingly. He smirked at his friend, trying to ignore the feeling of her soft lips beneath his hand. Until he saw her curled fist dart out and sock him in the arm.

"Ow!" Jace complained, tapping Clary lightly on the nose as he removed his hand, knowing it made her laugh.

"Oh please I barely touched you!" Clary protested, her lips still tingling from the feel of his warm hand.

"Yeah and I'm the one who taught you how to punch, you're a force to be reckoned with." Clary beamed at the praise. "But if we're going to be dating, maybe you should punch me less."

"Oh but that'd be a little too unrealistic, don't you think?" Clary slung an arm around his hips, her skin brushing against the contrasting textures. The stiff waistband of his jeans, the soft material of his t-shirt, and the taunt muscles beneath, all familiar textures. Instinctively, Jace draped his arm across her shoulders, a weight Clary was well versed in.

"How about this," Jace began, interrupting her reminiscing. "You can pull my hair." Clary resisted the urge to reach out and yank on his golden locks, sensing that there was more of his suggestion to come. "It shouldn't be too weird for us," Clary winced. "Since we're not... you know, but it still looks coupley." Reaching up slowly, Clary tangled her fingers in his hair. The golden strands, soft as corn silk, curling around her fingers. So this is what it feels like, she thought, enchanted as she finally gained the answer to a question she'd long wondered. Smiling softly, she wrapped her fingers around a single curl, stretching it out as she tugged lightly.

Pulling her hand away, Clary realized how close they were standing, unsure of who had stepped into who. Perhaps both. She felt Jace's chest rise and fall, brushing against hers, as he took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry," Clary whispered, making to step back, but Jace grabbed her hand before she could do so. Loosely clasping it in his warm hand.

"Don't be." He replied, voice low but sincere. "We should probably… uh. We have class." Nodding her head, Clary took a step back, but didn't pull her hand from his grasp. Still, Jace found himself mourning her warmth and the feel of her body brushing lightly against his.

"So no more punching?" Clary asked mournfully. Jace glanced gratefully at his friend as she drew him back to the present, from his trance-like state of mind, with a gentle squeeze and a goofy question. Settling comfortably into the familiar feeling of her presence, Jace nodded in mocking frustration.

*Three Days Later*

Suddenly, a cold hand slipped into his grasp as he walked down the hall and Jace didn't have to turn to know who it was. Figures that Clary would appear just as he was thinking of her, he mused happily.

Over the last two days, Jace had grown accustomed to Clary. The feeling of her hand in his, once seeming foreign and strange, now felt as if it belonged. The two friends had spent the last few days always in contact with one another. Jace would wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his chest, so that her hair tickled his neck. Or Clary would drape her legs across his lap when they sat with their friends. Jace constantly marveled at the way in which his hands now felt cold and empty when her warm paint splattered ones weren't in his. Warm. Cold.

"Kaelie." Jace turned, her cold blue eyes a startling disappointment compared to the soft loving green he'd grown so fond of.

"Jace," She replied, leaning into his side, tucking their conjoined hands into the space between their bodies.

"Release my hand" Jace replied coldly, maintaining eye contact as he pulled his hand from hers. "Not only do I have a girlfriend, but even if I didn't, I still wouldn't want to touch you."

"But if I remember correctly, you used to love touching me. Especially when we were all close together," She paused, her voice devoid of emotion, as if she were simply stating facts rather than attempting to reminisce. "Kind of like this." Kaelie whispered, pressing her lips into the crevice beneath his ear, barely even a kiss, but still enough.

Jace clenched his teeth as she walked away, running his hand through his hair angrily. Feeling absurdly out of control, the colors seeming to seep from the world around him as he remembered the feelings of intense loneliness surrounding his days with Kaelie.

"Afternoon Clary," Kaelie sung, her smile blinding as she fell in step with the smaller girl.

"Kaelie." Clary replied, blinking in confusion. Since she and Jace had announced they were dating, Kaelie had kept her distance. Or more so than usual. She could still be spotted ogling Jace and doing her best to draw his attention, but she'd avoided Clary like the plague. Until now.

"You're looking really cute today! Very… sporty," Kaelie paused, surveying Clary's jeans and dark tank top. "Do you know what would look really good with that outfit? My lipstick." Kaelie pouted to emphasize her point. "You should keep an eye out for it." With a final wink Kaelie left a baffled Clary standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Pinch me," Clary whispered, then silently thanked god that Jace wasn't there. He'd surely take her musings as an invitation and actually pinch her. Smiling at the thought, Clary readjusted her books, balancing them on her hip, and began the journey to Jace's locker.

It wasn't long before Clary found Jace, spotting his brilliant gold hair above the crowd, in front of his locker. She rushed to his side, but stopped in her tracks a few steps from Jace. Clenching his teeth, a muscle in Jace's cheek tensed, making the tanned skin jump and dance. Clary could feel the tension coming off him in waves and reached forward hesitantly. It had been a long time since she had seen him in this state and she found herself unsure of how to react. Oh for goodness sakes! This is Jace, quick being ridiculous, Clary scolded herself.

"Hello," Clary sang, smiling brightly and tapping the tip of his nose.

"Hey that's my thing!" Jace protested, tapping her on the nose to prove his point. He inhaled deeply and Clary watched as the darkness in his eyes faded ever so slightly. "Want a ride home? We can pick up Taki's on the way." Jace offered, slipping his hand into hers. The warm skin coarse as it enveloped her own pale hand, the friction deliciously real. The sensation seemed so... Jace, that she couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds wonderful," Clary answered, feeling heat rise in her ears as she grinned. Pulling her by the hand, Jace dove into the chaotic mass of students. The tide began pulling the two friends in other directions, so instinctively Clary tucked herself into Jace's side. Allowing his size to part the way for them both. Smiling, she looked up to make a comment, but the words died on her lips. Just beneath his ear, at the edge of his chiseled jaw was a deep purple lipstick mark. The same color Kaelie had been wearing.

Clary scowled at her shoes, shaking her head to clear the traitorous thoughts. It's probably nothing, she reminded herself. Kaelie loves to play games.

"So tell me about your day, " Clary prompted looking up at Jace, trying for her best smile. Still, she couldn't seem to escape the weight that had appeared in her stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Today was not a good day. Clary was tired, woefully under-caffeinated, and in no mood to interact with the human race. She had been chosen to head the school art showcase this year, a tremendous honor and achievement, but as a result had been bombarded by questions all day long. Between teachers worried about funding, students trying to submit work last minute, and just general ignorance; Clary had developed a wicked headache.

"Afternoon beautiful," A familiar voice drawled, making Clary look up from her detailed floor plan. Sebastin slid into the seat beside her, stretching out comfortably.

"Seriously Sebastin, just leave me alone. I am this close to murdering someone and I am in no mood to deal with you." Clary signed, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand, undoubtedly smudging ink somewhere on her face.

"What's got you so strung out?" He asked leaning forward, his dark eyes flashing with something she had never seen before.

"Kids are idiots and apparently don't understand there's a due date on art submissions for a reason!" Clary huffed tiredly, unsure as to why she was even explaining herself to him. As if to prove her point a freshman approached her guiltily, holding out his canvas and submission form with an apologetic look.

"Hey you!" Sebastin called, "Submissions are closed. It's too late." The boy didn't even break his stride, turning instead to Clary.

"He's right you know," she agreed, jerking her chin towards Sebastin. "But tell you what, drop it off in the art room. I can't guarantee I'll find space for it, but I can try." The boy opened his mouth to protest, but Sebastian quickly silenced him with a glare and instead he slunk off in the direction of the art room.

"Thanks for that," Clary smiled looking over Sebastin appreciatively. "Normally they protest a lot more."  
"Tell you what, you can go back to your thingy" He began, gesturing lazily at her floor plan, "And I'll keep the trolls away from you." Clary frowned, confused by his kind request. Scanning his face for sincerity, she found his dark, nearly black, eyes locked on her.

"Why?" She asked simply. Not bothering to dance around the question. "What do you want?"

"Well you know what I want, " Sebastin winked and Clary groaned. Of course, this again. "But this I'll do for free. Consider it out of the kindness of my heart." Clary rolled her eyes at his dramatics, but accepted his offer nonetheless.

True to his word, Sebastin spent the rest of their free period by her side. Glaring at students seeking her out to submit work and repeating her previous words to them whenever necessary. Even more shocking, he didn't make a single lewd comment and instead quietly passed her pens from her bag and refilled her water bottle when her supply of either was getting low.

When the bell sounded, signalling the end of the period, Clary found herself mourning the end of today's study hall. Without people coming up to her every five seconds, it had been one of her most productive in days.

"Well, it was a pleasure Clary Fray." Sebastian smiled, the look transforming his face and making the stark contrast between his dark eyes and light hair look more mystical than harsh.

"Thank you." Ignoring the hand he offered for a handshake, Clary leaned in giving him a firm hug. Stunned for a moment, Sebastian quickly wrapped his arms around her, keeping his hand at her back without traveling any lower. Surprising Clary once again. Pulling back, Sebastian rushed to his next class, slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving a baffled Clary behind.

"Hey there stranger." Jace teased, stepping to Clary's side. Watching as a grin overtook her confused expression. "What was that about?" He asked, remembering the scene he's walked upon. Clary hugging Sebastian tightly, her head barely reaching his shoulder as his countenance took on a look of pure glee. What a jerk, Jace thought angrily.

" I don't know," Clary wondered aloud, her furrowed brows making the freckles across her face twist into unique shapes. "He was actually really nice."

"Look just stay away from him, he's a player and was probably just being nice to get you to go out with him or… you know." Jace spit out, unsure why he was so worked up. Sebastian could be a jerk, but he had always been one who could handle guys like him.

"Right because you know all about dating around," Clary countered, remembering the smudge of lipstick with a painful jolt. "And never mind the fact that no one would ever actually enjoy being around me for my personality!" Jace gasped, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Feeling himself flush with shame, Jace couldn't meet her eyes and instead found himself focusing on the rubber tip of Clary's sneakers. He had hurt the person he cared most for in the entire world, and over what? A pretentious ass? Jace thought angrily.

"I.. I'm sorry…" Jace grimaced, stumbling over his words as he hurriedly tried to amend his mistake. "I didn't mean it like that. Not at all like that."

"It's okay, I know you would never intentionally be mean to me." Clary assured him quietly, placing a gentle hand on his upper arm.

"I just don't like him, but I'm not surprised he likes you. That's all. He'd have to be crazy not to. I mean you're beautiful… I'm not blind, I definitely notice it." Jace flushed further, realizing what he was saying. "But more than anything you're Clary. You're kind and fierce and clever. Your personality is my favorite thing about you." He finished, unable to tear his eyes away from her face. Watching the way her soft green eyes flitted over his face. Taking in the ink smudged at the corner of her jaw, and his fingers itching to rub it away. Still, Jace remained still. Waiting to see Clary's reaction.

"Thank you." She whispered, no other words to be said.

Jace breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the understanding radiating from his friend, glad to have cleared the air. Regardless, he still felt an inkling of fear begin to take root. What would happen when Clary undoubtedly got a boyfriend one day? Her time would be devoted to another and they would receive her love. The soft smile she had whenever she completed a piece or created a rune, or the raucous sound she made when laughing at her own jokes. Someone else would get to see those things and someone else would sweep his best friend off her feet.

"So tell me about the floor plan," Jace offered, as they fell into step with the tide of students heading towards the doors. Happy to move past the moment and excited about the progress she made thanks to Sebastian, Clary launched into an animated explanation. Gesturing all the way to Jace's car, nearly knocking over a few students in the process, and continuing still as he began driving.

Not long after, Clary finished her rant on late submissions, as per usual, and

settled into a comfortable silence. Content with watching her friend drive as the afternoon sun lit his skin, making his eyes glow a celestial gold. With the light illuminating his chiseled features and the leaves above casting shadowy patterns upon his face, Jace once again looked like an avenging angel. Damn you, Clary thought mutinously.

"Excuse me?" Jace laughed, making Clary sink lower into her seat as she realized she had spoken aloud.

"Nothing." Clary declared with a raised eyebrow, daring Jace to contradict her. "But that tree up ahead looks like it will work." She continued, pointing to a flowering Yoshino Cherry Tree. Humming his approval, Jace pulled over and Clary quickly hopped from the car, noting the smell of almonds as she approached the tree with Jace not far behind. Reaching a halt, Jace stopped behind her, inhaling loudly.

"Wow," Jace mused, as the strong scent of almond undoubtedly reached his nose as it did hers.

"Yeah it's a favorite of mine," Clary smiled, turning and taking his hand in her small one. "Whenever I sketch the tree I like to rub some of its flowers on the page. It just doesn't seem complete without the scent." Jace grinned, his eyes sparkling in amazement.

"That's incredible," Clary felt herself flush at his praise and instead began pulling him beneath the tree, still unsure as to why she was sharing that information. Few people got to see her sketchbook and despite Jace being one of them he only knew what she wanted him to. She had never wanted that information known before. What is this day? Clary wondered, trying to shake off her confusion.

"Anyway," She stretched out the word as she collected herself. "Why don't we get under the tree and take some photos. I was thinking that Izzy would love it if we took really coupley photos and sent them to her. She's a bit of a creeper that way," Clary joked.

"And after all, if we were dating I'd want to show you off as much as possible." Jace froze, his eyes widening in shock as he realized what he had just said. Frowning he plowed ahead, "So any particular poses in mind?"

"Uh not really, why don't you just start by putting your arms around me?"

"Like this?" Hesitantly, Jace wrapped his long arms around Clary, enveloping her. Feeling her soft curls tickle his face as he leaned down, carefully resting his chin on her shoulder. Smiling at the feeling of her soft skin warming his cheek. Laughing, Clary raised her phone, snapping countless photos of the pair.

Turning to Jace, Clary gently leaned into him and pressed her lips against his cheek. Inhaling sharply, Jace closed his eyes. Enjoying the feeling of her soft lips as he heard the shutter of her phone. Making a decision, Jace turned quickly, his eyes snapping open as he took Clary's face in his hands. Gently brushing his fingertips over her cheekbones, Jace held Clary's gaze, watching as she nodded imperceptibly.

Jace covered her mouth with his own.


End file.
